The Lost Princess
by Dolly Doodle
Summary: Lady Kikyo has announced her niece Kagome Higurashi had survived the palace siege and will pay ten million yen to whoever finds her. InuYasha and Miroku are running auditions to play the lost princess, but what if they stumbled upon the real thing? R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor the characters. I also do not own Anastasia. This is purely fan-made and I unfortunately don't get paid either. Please enjoy!

Once upon a December

It was late December in the year 1972 and the evening with stirring with excitement and laughter. My Niece and nephew dancing about in their evening wear with big smiles, but none as big as Kagome's. She pranced around with her father, her curly raven locks flying out behind her, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her blue eye's wide and sparkling. When she caught sight of me the eight year old ran to meet me and leapt into my waiting arms with a happy cry of, "auntie !" I smiled when my favorite niece looked up at me smiling, "are you going to stay?" she asked hopefully, I shook my head, "I'm afraid not, but I have a gift for you." I felt my heart warm as I witnessed the excitement return to her eyes. I reached into the warm and regal coat I had worn over my dress and pulled out a sliver chain, dangling from it a pink pendant with the symbol meaning 'Kagome' etched into the shining surface along with the words, 'Together always' I placed the necklace around her neck and she picked up the pendant to observe it, "This is beautiful Auntie, thank you!" She gave me another dazzling smile and big hug, as the happiness of the little girl consumed me, little did I know that we wouldn't be together always.

The ball and the happiness was shattered by _him_. The lights went out and everyone turned to the grand staircase to see a tall man with long ebony locks tied up on his head, his eyes were full of malice and scanned the room with unforgiving glares, his formal suit was a deep purple, and dangling from a long chain was a large red gem, inside the red surface sat a black spider. "Onigumo," I heard my brother spat, as though the man's name was a curse. Onigumo's cold eyes found Lord Higurashi and with an evil smile, calmly made his way to him. The crowd backed up slowly in fright as he walked to face my brother who watched Onigumo approach, his blue eyes narrowed in disgust, "what are _you_ doing here?" he spat, "Why so brash, my lord? I am your adviser." The evil man retorted. "Adviser? Ha! You are a traitor, get out!" My brother commanded. Onigumo's eyes were no longer filled with amusement but bitter hatred, "how dare you banish _me_!" he howled. My brother had banished the power hungry man after he had caught him trying to steal the sacred jewel from the palace. "Mark my words Higurashi, you and your family will die on the third night! I will not rest until I end Higurashi line forever!" He howled to the world.

Consumed by hatred and lust for power, Onigumo sold his soul to thousands of demons, to give him the power to destroy the Higurashis'. The merging of the demons along with Onigumo's bitter heart had created a demon named Naraku. The siege of the palace was like living my worst nightmare. I had woken up in the middle of the night from a gun shot and sat up awake, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door to see many servants, one ran out and said the words that broke loose all hell. "The Lord and Lady are dead!" My grey eyes widened and I ran towards Kagome's room only to meet her half way. The eight year old had wide fearful and stricken eyes, with tears running down her face and blood stains on her emerald green nightgown, "t-they got Souta!" Kagome cried and without another word a grabbed the little girls hand and dragged her into the sea of panicked servants. Explosions were heard and then Kagome pulled her hand out of mine, "My necklace!" she cried and ran against the servants into her room, "Kagome, come back!" I yelled forcing my way through in attempt to reach my niece. I found Kagome's room ajar and ran in finding her sliding the necklace on as another explosion went off, "Kagome we have to leave!" I told her and grabbed her hand once again, only to be stopped by a sliver haired boy, who could be no older than ten, "go this way, through servants quarters!" he explained while guiding us with inhuman strength, he opened a section of the wall and pushed both me and Kagome into the hole in the wall, "But-" Kagome had tried to say, "Go!" The boy commanded and pushed the wall closed behind him. I can't remember that boy's name, but I'll forever be ingratitude of him for saving our lives.

I hurried to the train station with little Kagome in pull, "Hurry Kagome," I told her as we chased the train. I was pulled on board by some of the men when I turned and gave a panicked cry as Kagome was still running beside, "Auntie Kikyo!" she cried and I reached out to the little girl I loved, "Kagome take my hand!" I called as I grasped her little hand tightly, I could feel it starting to slip as the train got faster, "Hold onto my hand!" I cried tears starting to form in my eyes, I watched helplessly as Kagome tried desperately to run with the train, "don't let go!" She cried through tears that had formed in her big blue eyes, her wavy raven locks spilled behind her while she ran. Her hand began to slip in my own, "No!" I cried as she slipped, "Kagome!" I called through tears trying to get to her, "KAGOME!" I screamed.

So many lives, were lost that night and my little Kagome, my beloved niece. I never saw her again.

A/N: I need 10 Reviews before I publish the next chapter! Please!

I am in no way a Kik/Inu fan, I'm not really a fan of Kikyo at all, but I decided to give her a good role in the story other than Kagome's sister, mostly to avoid her having relations with InuYasha. I wrote this chapter in Kikyo's point of view, however the rest of the Chapters will be written in third person. I'm trying to avoid using a complete word-for-word script of the movie 'Anastasia' but I am trying to keep it similar to the story line so that isn't not a completely different story. Thank You for reading, I promise to keep updating!


	2. Ten Years Later

Me: *taps pencil against the desk*

InuYasha: Quit that tapping it's driving me crazy!

Me: I can't help it, writing these disclaimers, just reminds me that I don't own you!

InuYasha: Yet that still doesn't stop you from controlling me in your stories.

Me: *grins* of course not my dear InuYasha, how else would you man up and get somewhere with Kagome?

InuYasha: *blushes furiously* Keh! I'm outta here!

Me: You can run Yashie, but you cannot hide! So I don't InuYasha, but I hope you enjoy the story! :D

Ten years Later

A young man in his early twenties strolled down the street, his black coat buttoned up and fit his fit form snugly. The lightly falling snow clung to his short black hair tied at the nape and stuck to the lashes that framed Indigo eyes, the chill gave his peach skin a tint of pink, as his breath escaped his pouty lips in a white vapor. Villagers crowed the streets as always, their noses buried in the newspaper, gossip seemed to be the only thing that kept this place interesting. "Did you hear the news?" an old woman asked another, "One of the Higurashi children may still be alive!" The young man kept walking, 'that's a one in a million chance,' he thought to himself. The old woman continued regardless, "yes, I heard. The Lord's sister Lady Kikyo is willing to pay ten million yen to have the girl found!" That got the young man's attention, "um, excuse me ladies, you all look lovely today what's the occasion?" he asked pulling out his charms, "oh, Miroku, you're such a flatter!" One the old women gushed, Miroku smiled, "so what's the newest gossip?" he asked, "It's all in the paper, dear." the other woman explained waving the paper in the air to shoo the young man away. Miroku continued his walk, "hey Shippo!" he called to a young red-head, who stood next to a stack of newspapers, "hi there Miroku!" Shippo greeted and picked up the paper on the stack, "care to read the newest gossip?" he asked, "As a matter of a fact, I would," he dug into his pocket and gave the boy the change that loitered at the bottom of his pocket, "here ya' go, kid." Miroku grasped the paper and began pouring over it's contents as he made his way down to the abandoned palace. Miroku looked up from the paper and gave the huge door a jiggle and it opened up to him, he stepped inside.

Meanwhile lounging on the couch a silver haired man in his early twenties was amusing himself by examining the fine details of a vase, yes, he was _extremely _bored to say the least. One triangular appendage gave a twitch on the top of his head, 'Miroku must be back,' he thought setting the oh-so-interesting vase back down on the table. His ear gave another twitch, "another letter from Sango?" the man asked as his partner entered the hall without facing him, "I wish! However," Miroku tossed the paper at the hanyou, who caught it with little effort, "this new piece of news may be an excuse to see my dearest Sango!" The indigo eyed man chirped happily. The Hanyou allowed his golden eyes to pour over the paper in front of him, a smirk hit his angular face, "so her highness is willing to pay _that_ much to find a dead girl, eh?" the hanyou mused aloud, "not just any dead girl InuYasha, the princess Kagome Higurashi," Miroku explained as he pointed the name then to the girls picture which was printed beside the coulomb. "Well then, Miroku do you still have you're little black book?" InuYasha asked tossing the paper onto the table in front of him, "perhaps…"

"Well break it out then, it's time to find Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha stated leaning back into the couch placing his muscular arm's behind his head with his signature smirk in place.

A/N: CLIFFIE! Yes I know you hate them and so do I, but it was just too perfect to end this chapter right there! You can look forward to more words the next chapter! I promise to post the chapter once finished. That I swear to you, on InuYasha's ears. *I heard that!* Don't worry I keep my promises! I'll also be posting a new story soon, yay! Thank you my beautiful readers. P.S. I know I didn't wait for the reviews, but I felt mean just letting a chapter go to waste. PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	3. A Lost Girl

Thanks to lilmouse1988 for your review and support!

Disclaimer: If you believe I own InuYasha then you must also believe the word Gullible is written on the ceiling above you. ENJOY!

Kouki-light hope

Buyo-Dancer

Together Forever

A few miles outside the city was a large building labeled 'Orphanage' and the children who resided therein pressed their noses against the window all waving frantically at the old lady who pulled a young woman along outside, "goodbye everyone!" The young woman called happily waving back at the children. The old woman eyed the young one who had just turned eighteen, all but yesterday, she was no longer the little lost eight year old who ended up at the orphanage with nothing but the cloths on her back and a pendant around her neck. No, now she was a beautiful woman who needed to spread her wings, "the children will miss ye," the old woman told her, gaining the eighteen year olds attention, "especially young Rin," The young woman sighed as a few of her wavy raven locks escaped her hat's hold, "I'll miss them all too, Kaede." she mused sadly. "Now, now child, I got ye a job down at the factory in Hakudoshi, just take a left at the fork in the road." Kaede explained and the raven haired girl nodded, causing more locks fall from the hat. Kaede turned to the girl, "Kagome, I have been taking care of ye for ten years now and I just don't know how we'll function with ye, but ye are of age and must fly freely, I wish ye the best." The old woman said with a sad smile on her wrinkled face, "thank you Kaede, for these ten years of raising me." With a goodbye hug, Kagome set off to find her life, the one she couldn't remember.

Kagome wandered along the path until she reached the fork in the road, the sign pointing left read, "Hakudoshi" while the sign that pointed right read "Kuroki," Kagome looked between the two signs, "If I go left, well I'll have a job, but I'll be Kagome the Orphan forever." she sighed playing with her necklace, before she looked up again, "but if I go right…" she looked longingly down the path to Kuroki, but there was a huge risk, was it wise? Should she take the leap of faith and pray her family still wanted her? Or pray to even find her family? The blue eyed girl gave out a growl of frustration and slumped onto the snow covered ground with a thump, "Give me sign, a hint, ANYTHING!" she cried to no one in particular. She jumped when a wide eyed Calico suddenly leapt in front of her, in it's mouth was a green flat cap. The girl reached up to her head, her hands meeting nothing but her raven locks that flowed off her shoulders, now free from the confides of the hat, "what the-how?" The kitten then danced away with her hat in tow, "Hey!" She called chasing after the furry thief. "Hey come ba-AH!" she cried as she tripped and landed in a pile of diamond fluff, she looked up, absolutely bemused, as the kitten sat down on the snow covered path to Kuroki, watching her with bright green eyes and a mouthful of hat. Blue eyes widened as the young woman slowly got up, "alright," she said unsurely as she approached the calico who dropped her cap and rubbed against her leg as if saying, "it's alright, you can trust me." Kagome scooped the kitten off the ground, and placed the flat cap atop her head. Taking the calico's appearance as a sign, began making down the right path. Her heart beat frantically in her chest and with her free hand grasped her necklace like it was her lifeline, "together always." her words escaped her full lips in a white puff and without anymore hesitation began making her way to her past and hopefully her future.

Meanwhile in the abandoned palace's theater, Miroku and InuYasha sat at a desk watching girl after girl strut on the stage attempting to act like the lost princess. A five foot long paper filled with names sat in front of Miroku, all the names above where his pen rested where crossed out. "Um, okay next!" Miroku dismissed the red headed girl while crossing out the name "Ayame" with one black line. InuYasha sat there tapping his leg impatiently, he was bored and disappointed, resulting in one unhappy Inu-Hanyou. The next actor who strutted on stage looked suspiciously like a man, "um excuse me, I think a 'Jakotsu' is the next on the list," Miroku hinted that the drag queen might be in the wrong place. "Honey, I am Jakotsu!" The flamboyant man chirped and InuYasha shot Miroku a look that clearly said, "why the hell do you have a drag queens information in your book of _women_ you've been with?" Miroku looked at a loss and shrugged sheepishly, "no clue," is what InuYasha got from that, but still eyed his partner suspiciously. Jakotsu dropped his fluff coat, "Auntie it's me Kagome!" InuYasha slammed his head on the desk and Miroku crossed the name 'Jakotsu' out ferociously.

Kagome stepped into the crowed train station, she had been found wandering around the train tracks when she was eight, so she wandered around, hoping to get a clue to where she should even begin her search. As she strolled along to the actual station, a train going to 'Kouki' caught her eye. "Kouki…that name seems familiar," Kagome mused to herself. Kagome approached the ticket window, "one ticket to Kouki please," she asked. The man eyed her, "okay I need an exit visa." Kagome looked dumbfounded, "exit visa?" she asked, "no exit visa? No ticket!" the old man screeched and slammed the window down making everyone jump. "How rude," Kagome mumbled, "hey," she turned to see an elderly woman with shifty eyes, she beckoned her to come closer, "see InuYasha, he can help, you can find him at the old palace, but you didn't hear that from me. Now go!" Kagome nodded and gave a quick thanks, before departing, "hmm…InuYasha," she tested the name on her tongue. She walked a little further down the walkway, before the once napping kitten leapt out of her arms, "Buyo!" she called as the calico began running down one of the allies, "Buyo come back here!" she called in a more hushed voice as she ran down the alleyway after her furry friend. Buyo stopped in front of a boarded entrance and being the tiny thing she was, slid through the gap easily. Kagome pressed her face to the wooden barrier trying to find her dancing calico, but was met with pitch black, "Buyo where are you?" suddenly there was a loud snap as the boards gave out. Kagome gave a startled, "eep!" as she feel forward into the black abyss. Kagome pushed herself up with her arms and shook her head causing her raven waves to fly around before it fell in a curtain down her back as she stood up, a tiny 'meow' caught the girls attention and she began making her way through the dark corridor.

A/N: As promised More Words! To be honest I finished chapter two the other day and couldn't figure out how to post it, it didn't help that I was like 2 in the morning, either. Alright we've met Kagome and her furry companion Buyo. I'm making up city names as I go here, so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you.


	4. Memory from a Dream

Thank you bee1313 for your review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha L enjoy!

A Memory from a Dream

Kagome grunted as pushed the stubborn door open, on the other side was a room with faded pink walls and was decorated by dusty furniture and cobwebs. Kagome was stunned into silence as familiarity hit her like a flying sack of potatoes along with overwhelming emotions that began with happiness, love, safety, and longing and ended with a wave of fear, dread, loss and worry. Kagome was so absorbed by everything that she failed to notice Buyo sneak past her and out to the hallway. Tears blurred her vision as she frantically escaped the room that threatened to drown her in dust and emotion.

With the theater empty of women, Miroku was flipping through a small black book of contacts, "I swear I have no clue how a drag queen got into my contacts list!" Miroku explained as he continued flipping through the book. A muted crash echoed throughout the empty theater, a triangular ear twitched as the sound filled it, "did you hear that?" InuYasha asked changing the subject, "no." was Miroku's reply. The Inu-Hanyou growled and smacked the book out of the player's hands, "I'm done, I refuse to see another terrible actress!" Miroku's Indigo eye's widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Granted the terrible acting was unbearable, but InuYasha _never_ gave up, especially on _his_ ideas! "We're stopping the search after _two_ days?" Miroku asked in disbelief, InuYasha rolled his eyes, "do I look like an idiot Miroku? I'm not going to just give up on ten million yen! I just don't want to see anyone else today, we'll pick up auditions again tomorrow, after my ears have had a rest." InuYasha explain and Miroku let out a sigh of relief, "for a second there, I thought you had lost it!" The silver haired Hanyou let out a snort, before making his way to the exit. Once out in the hall he began making his way to the kitchen when a foreign scent assaulted his nose, it consisted of vanilla blossoms and blooming roses, it sang to InuYasha's demon senses and he inhaled deeply, allowing the calming scent to wash over him. Like a moth to flame the Inu-Hanyou began follow the trail, progressively getting drunker of the scent the more concentrated it became.

With the water works dried, Kagome stood a deep breath and gazed around the room, a once grand ballroom stood before the young woman and she vaguely wondered what it looked like before. Again familiarity struck her again, "I-I know this place." she whispered shakily and as though a veil had been lifted, the room burst with life and light. Kagome watched with wonder as the once empty room was suddenly filled with dancers twirling happily across the room, their fine jewelry and silks sparkled in the warm light that filled the room. The room was filled with such merriment that the young woman's feet began moving on their own accord as the musicians continued playing their happy melody. She stood in the center of the room gazing the crowd looking…looking for what? She did not know, but her blue eyes locked with the gaze of a man who watched her from across the room, his suit was a fine as the others if not more and a violet sash graced the man's fit form, signaling to all that he was the Lord of the house. She eyed the man, who looked at her with warm blue eyes, his gaze was full of unconditional love and he walked towards her once a foot away, he stopped and held out his hand to the girl. Kagome reached out hesitantly to the offered hand, "Hey!" with a gasp, the spell was broken, the room regained it's dust and cobwebs, the dull gray light returned, and the dancers and the man all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kagome's head snapped up to lock eyes with a golden eyed stranger, and for once second everything stopped, before the young woman ran like hell. The Hanyou blinked, "wait!" he called, jumping carelessly from the second story balcony and landing gracefully in the ballroom, "stop!" he commanded and caught up with the trespasser, making her halt at the landing of the staircase. InuYasha tried to shake off the intoxicating scent that he realized came from the raven haired woman, "now how did you get in h-here?" he blinked his golden eyes several times, the trespasser was identical to the princess! A smirk crept onto the hanyou's face, _"so the Kami have answered my prayers," _he thought to himself. This was all just to perfect.

A/N: Rate & Review and even favorite! Now the reason this is rated 'Teen' is because I plan on adding a Lime later on and to compensate for out favorite potty mouth Hanyou, "What the fuck! Why are you making me sound bad?" You see what I mean? (washes inu's mouth out with soap) Thank you my readers!


	5. A Girl Named Kagome

Thank you bee1313 & gothic moon goddess for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha L enjoy!

A Girl Named Kagome

InuYasha stared at the young woman with an overjoyed expression as Miroku trotted in from behind, "young lady how-" Miroku blinked at the sight before him and turned to his partner, who had picked his jaw off the ground wore a victorious smirk. Kagome watched the two men before sighing, "are one of you InuYasha?" she asked, "that depends, wacha' want from InuYasha," the silver haired one responded with a rich voice while casually leaning against the stairs rail. Miroku took the moment to circle the young woman and hum to himself, "I need some travel p-papers, quit circling me like a vulture!" she snapped at Miroku, the wandering eyes were very unnerving to the young woman, "many pardons, but not only are you quite a sight to behold, but you look an awful lot like the lost princess." the dark haired man responded, "have you got a name?" the silver haired once asked with a dark brow raised, "Kagome," she answered hesitantly, watching the golden eyed man ascended the stairs to stand in front of her. InuYasha almost tripped up the last stair and Miroku's hand slipped in his moment of shock, too bad his hand had an uncanny history. "Pervert!" Kagome shrieked and slapped the man across the face so hard she fell back only to be caught by strong arms, she twirled in the arms so she faced the other man. "Ignore my friend he has some unforgiving habits," a silver ear twitch to make sure the now unconscious man was still breathing, this alerted the young woman to the silky ears perched on top of the cascading silver waterfall and she had to stop herself from tweaking the tempting appendages. Golden eyes met sapphire and he spoke again, "is there a last name that goes with that?" Kagome sighed, "I um, don't actually know, the only reason I have a first name was because I was so good at the game 'Kagome' as a child at the orphanage, they called me 'Kagome' and it just stuck." Kagome made sure to leave out the fact that her pendant also bore the symbol 'Kagome'.

"Well that's um, perfect," The Inu-Hanyou mused watching his friend pull himself off the ground sporting a bright red handprint. Kagome sighed, "Okay introductions aside, I need travel papers, can you help me or not?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, "travel papers? Where are you going that requires travel papers?" He inquired. Kagome crossed her arm's 'what's with all the questions?' she saw he wasn't going to help her if she didn't answer, "well I want to go to Kouki, if you _must_ know." Miroku was up and at em' now and InuYasha's ear's perked, "you don't say?" Miroku took this moment to guide her to look at the family portrait behind her, (much to Kagome's discomfort) "you know you look an _awful_ lot like Kagome Higurashi," Kagome raised a brow, "huh?" InuYasha stepped in, "he's right you know, you're practically identical," Kagome was confused, "but-!"

"Yes she has the Higurashi eyes" Miroku chimed

"The Lord's hair" InuYasha added

"and Lady's frame," Miroku's hand slid low and the said woman jumped just out of reach, "are you trying to tell me that you think I am the lost princess?" she asked in utter disbelief. The young men looked at each other before nodding their heads in unison, Kagome couldn't believe her ears, "okay I knew you guy's were crazy from the start, but now you're both officially delusional!" She exasperated and began marching away, "how do you know you're _not_ her?" Kagome froze, "you don't know what happened to you,"

"no one knows what happened to her,"

"you're looking to go to Kouki,"

"And her only family is in Kouki!"

Kagome turned to the men, "Look guy's, what you're saying is…well absurd! I can't be her, that's way too crazy!" InuYasha shrugged, "well even if you weren't, it would still get you there." And with that the Hanyou turned on his heels, Miroku watched the man retreat, "InuYasha!" he scurried over to the man, "InuYasha this is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Miroku scolded in a hushed voice, "relax Miroku, it's all part of the plan." The two men walked away. Kagome watched them walk away, she subconsciously played with her pendant, "this is crazy," she tried to convince herself, she looked up again, she could practically see the door of opportunity closing.

InuYasha leaned to his partner, "three…two…one!"

"InuYasha!"

A/N: As promised another chapter! Yay! I also updated 'when life gives you lemons' today, so be sure to read that if you wish! And thank you my readers and thank you for reviews, they are ALWAYS appreciated!


	6. The Train Ride From Hell part 1

*Thank you TheRealInuyasha and x4KaichouxxHaku4x for your reviews!*

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha L enjoy!

The Train Ride From Hell; part 1

Watching the entire scene take place, was a fair skinned man, with a high ponytail and ruby lips, Perched on a high Chandelier, gently tossing a large red gem. The man rolled black eyes, "yeah, that's not Kagome, last I checked she was dead, along with all the Higurashis. Dead as a-GAH!" The man shrieked as the dormant gem pulsed with life and began glowing blood red eerily, "what the hell? Since when does this thing do more than…well sit?" The demon man fumed, "if that thing has suddenly awoken, then, Kagome Higurashi _is_ alive!" he looked down at the bickering and retreating trio, "and that's her!" The gem wrapped itself around the man's wrist, "what in the-" and in a bright flash, he had vanished.

A bright red train was rolling through the snowy tracks, racing towards it's destination. Inside the warm steam engine a silver haired hanyou was attempting to place a large suitcase in the overhead shelves, muttering something about over packing wenches. When attempting to sit he was greeted with a hiss, InuYasha glared down at the small feline that was comfortably curled up on the velvet seats, "fur ball gets the window seat." Reluctantly he seated himself next to the young passenger, who fiddled with the pink pendant around her neck. After several long hours and a rather heated argument over food choice, Miroku excused himself from the car leaving the ornery couple alone in the car.

The silence was wearing on the young woman and she finally sighed, "look I'm sorry, InuYasha." the silver haired man looked up, "I guess we got off on the wrong foot, eh?" Kagome nodded and held out her slender hand, "truce?" The man shook her hand and the content couple leaned back into the bench they shared.

"I still think ramen is better."

"Ugh!"

The young woman growled and made her way to the door and away from the infuriating hanyou. Marching down the hall to find the beverage cart, she noticed Miroku flirting with some wealthy looking young maiden. When the Miroku took notice to Kagome's presence, he perked up and pulled her into a side hug, "and this is the Orphan I rescued from drowning, she's just been attached to me ever since the incident." Miroku went on, successfully making himself the hero of the day. Much to Kagome's horror the woman pinched her cheeks, "oh, the poor little thing! You're so lucky that Miro here saved you!" her voice dripping with the sickly sweet honey you use to win over pets and _infants. Infants_! She was an adult! A young one granted, but she couldn't have been to much younger than the woman patronizing her. Oh, Miroku was _so_ going to pay for this! "Miroku, stop trying to get in random women's pants and go make yourself useful by get me a cup of hot chocolate or something!" She marched back to their train car, leaving a wide eyed woman and a gaping Miroku in her dust.

Kagome slid open the door to find Buyo and InuYasha having a stare down, before she had time to breath the tiny Calico had launched herself at the dog demon. The young woman barley had time to register the events when the fur began flying, "ah, Buyo, leave InuYasha alone!" she too launched herself into the tussle. When she pulled out she had a small hissing kitten clutched between her hands, "keep that damn fur ball away from me!" The dog hanyou growled, glaring at the kitten through golden slits. "Sorry InuYasha," Kagome's apologetic sapphires met the heated gaze of the fuming Hanyou, "I guess I should have known better to leave a cat and dog in the same room." she laughed nervously. Wrong move. "Excuse me?" The air was suddenly thick and Kagome was having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Hey Kagome, yo-"

"Oh thank goodness it's you!" Kagome gave a strained chirp at Miroku's arrival, "and you brought coco!" She quickly switched the calico for the coco and hastily retreated again. Miroku blinked before turning to the now shut door, a smirk pulled at his lips and he turned to his cross companion, "oh, I see what's going on." InuYasha looked up from his spot of the carpet and met the mischievous gaze of his companion, "what?" he snapped, Miroku held up Buyo, "an unspoken attraction!" He sang joyously. InuYasha was out of his seat in a second, "attraction?" he repeated in an outraged tone, "with that annoying wench, have you lost your mind?" But he didn't wait for an answer before storming out of the car himself. "Geeze, are they in denial!" Miroku spoke to the purring Calico in his arms.


	7. The Train Ride From Hell part 2

*Thank you TheRealInuyasha and x4KaichouxxHaku4x for your reviews!*

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha :( enjoy!

The Train Ride From Hell; part 2

Tired black eyes opened groggily as a pale man heaved his body into the sitting position, "what happened?" he rubbed his forehead gingerly. "Who is the bastard who dares to set foot upon my solitude? Get Out!" Suddenly alert, the man's head whipped around to find the voice. His black eyes widened when they fell upon the approaching and irate figure, "m-master Naraku?" he asked in disbelief, rising to his feet,

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded, "sir how are you…ya know _alive_?" Naraku chuckled darkly, "I am heartless, remember?" the pale man shivered, 'man, he gives me the creeps sometimes' Byakuya thought. "I could sense a disturbance, explain Byakuya."

"One of the Higurashis, Lady Kikyo, believes that Lord Disuki's eldest daughter, Princess Kagome, still walks the earth." Naraku raised a brow, yes he was aware that Kikyo was alive. However she wasn't considered a royal, therefore wasn't important to him, but Kagome, she was an heir and _should_ have perished ten years ago! "Is Kagome still walking this earth?"

"Yes. I saw her sir."

Naraku eyed his minion warily, "and how prêt ell do you know that whoever you saw was in fact Higurashi Kagome?" Byakuya pulled out a large glowing ruby, that pulsed as if it had life, "this thing awakened." The dark masters blood eyes widened, "where, did you get that?" he asked in pleasant surprise. Byakuya shrugged, "I found it-" in a flash his master had snatched the gem and held it close to him as though it were a precious child, rather than the evil and strange thing it was. "Don't have to get grabby," the illusionist huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. Another menacing chuckle filled the air, "now my dear princess, allow us to play a game, Kagome. However you princess will be the cadged bird."

The door to the train car opened to a panicked Miroku, InuYasha raised a brow at his companion, silently asking him to explain why he appeared to have seen a ghost. "Damn it all!" Miroku cursed, just loud enough for the hanyou's sensitive hearing, "what?" he asked, his dark haired companion held up a passport, "everything is now in red!" InuYasha's eyes widened, "red?" He groaned and got out off his seat, grabbing his suitcase, "I suggest the baggage car and quickly!" Miroku suggested as he took the suitcase, "I suggest we get off this damn hunk of metal!" The Inu Hanyou growled, making his way over to napping Kagome. "Hey Wench!" He poked her side several times, "Get up!" The dark haired maiden opened her blue eyes wearily and slowly looked at the silver haired man poking her, a second passed. With the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh, InuYasha was suddenly thrown to the other bench, holding his left cheek in horror. Kagome yawned, "hey, are we there yet?" she asked stretching her arms above her head lazily. She looked over to the Hanyou who sat across from her staring as though she had grown another head, her brows knitted in confusion before they shot into her bangs, "Oops, did I slap you? Sorry about that, I thought you were Miroku." She waved it off, Miroku suddenly looked frightened and InuYasha irate. "Up and at 'em Princess!" He growled and stalked over to her, "wha-HEY!" Kagome cried, outraged as InuYasha slung her over his shoulder unceremoniously and began exiting the train car with Miroku holding up the rear. (no pun intended)

Reaching their destination, the hanyou dropped the fuming girl on a crate and marched over to Miroku. Said man rubbed his shoulders at the chill, "she'll freeze in here! Give her your coat or something." InuYasha rolled his eyes at the hushed comment, "if you're so concerned about it, why don't you give her yours?" Miroku gave him an annoyed look, "because I don't have demon blood that makes me a walking furnace!" Kagome took that moment to take in her surroundings, "the baggage car?" she asked, raising a delicate brow at the two men, who suddenly looked sheepish. Crossing her arms she continued, "there wouldn't be any problems with our papers, now would there dog-boy?" InuYasha huffed at the name she had given him, but continued as though it didn't phase him, "of course not princess, I just hate to see you mingling with all those commoners." The hanyou wished to say more, but the sudden jolt of the car halted his comment.

Being the baggage car, it was attached to the coal cart which was attached directly to the engine, so when Miroku looked out the sudden hole in the back of the car, he noticed that the rest of the train was starting to disappear behind them. "What the hell was that?" InuYasha shouted, hauling himself up, "not quite sure, but there goes the dinning car." Miroku responded longingly, before another jolt had him on top of the hanyou. "Letch get offa' me!" InuYasha huffed, attempting to shove Miroku away in his awkward position, "I'm not into guys InuYasha, I'm trying!" Kagome sat up while InuYasha wrestled with Miroku, who wrestled with a crate that kept him pinned to the hanyou. "We're going way to fast!" Kagome announced as InuYasha suddenly appeared in front of her, "I'll go check it out, stay here." Kagome helplessly yelled after him, "wait don't leave me alone with Miroku!"

With much more pressing matters at hand, InuYasha made his way to the engine, only to find it empty and positively in flames. He leapt back to his companions, "no one is driving this train!" InuYasha yelled over the wind that howled through the train car, "we've got to jump!"

"Did you say _jump_?" Kagome called horrified, looking down from the side of the speeding car, "Ladies first!" InuYasha gestured to the cliff, the raven haired beauty glared at him, "no way in hell!" InuYasha growled and set off to detach the car from the engine. "Damn it!" The metal attach had somehow been melted together and reeked of poison, InuYasha couldn't even approach it! Not only that but up ahead the tracks made a sharp turn, with their current speed the train would jump the tracks. Luck was not with them today. "To bad wench, we're jumping!" Blue eyes widened in horror as InuYasha swung the girl over onto his back, "hang on!" Her arms wrapped around him and InuYasha and Miroku jumped into the snow.

The trio watched from the safety of the snowy woods as the flaming engine went speedily over the edge of the track, "and to think that could have been you." InuYasha muttered to the girl that still clung to him. The hanyou expected her to lash out at him, he did _not_ expect her to embrace him, nearly crying her thanks into his shirt. InuYasha turned many shades of red that had nothing to do with sub zero temperature and shakily held the girl to him, while Miroku smugly gathered their things together with a small calico perched on his shoulders. "Come on love birds, we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the wait, but here's another chapter, yay! I'll be updating my stories soon, so keep posted. Thank you for read and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!


	8. On the road again

Me: *Gagged with duct tape and tied to a chair, then a Shadow forms on the floor*

InuYasha: What have you got to say for yourself?

Me: *struggles desperately against the rope*

InuYasha: SPEAK! *Rips tape off *

Me: *gasps and coughs slightly* I-I couldn't update because my mom took the laptop when she went on her month long vacation! Now will you untie me so I can get to work?

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha, but I'm borrowing him currently ^-^

"How much farther?" Kagome wearily trudged through the thick snow behind her male escorts, "Quit whining wench we've only been walking for a few hours." Kagome glared at the offending head if silver hair and crossed her arms in defiance, "Well excuse me InuYasha, but not all of us have super human demon blood that gives us freakish amounts of strength and stamina!" The raven-haired girl gave a huff and continued walking behind them.

About another half an hour passed before the girl collapsed in the snow, "I can't go any farther," Kagome winced at the throbbing pain in her legs.

"Well that's okay because we're here!" Miroku announced proudly, Kagome looked around in confusion, her eyes seeing nothing but a road and snow, "And what's here?" The half demon surrendered to the voice in his head and scooped up the weary princess, she gave a squeak of surprise, but didn't refuse.

"This is the bus stop, we're taking the bus to the city, we'll stay there for a few weeks and board a ship that will take us to Kouki." A dreamy smile pulled at Kagome's mouth and she sighed dramatically, "A bus, that sounds nice."

"Yes, and soon I will have my beloved Sango in my arms again!" Miroku piped up, hugging himself, InuYasha went rigid, "Who's that?" The curious girl asked and InuYasha shook his head furiously, "why she's a beauty beyond all other," InuYasha groaned, but Miroku paid him no mind and began spinning in circles, "She's a luscious rose, a delicious pastry, a goddess in disguise, and she's the Lady Kikyo's first cousin!" Miroku continued spinning, Kagome blinked blankly, and InuYasha was debating on whether to hit Miroku or himself.

"Wait I thought we were going to see Kikyo herself, why are we seeing Sango, _InuYasha_?" The Dog demon sighed and gently placed her on the stacked suitcases, "Well, no can see the Lady until they undergo Sango's tests," Blue eyes widened, "What? But I don't know anything about being royal, I don't even look like royalty!" Before InuYasha could answer Miroku spun by and began dancing a fast pace waltz with him, while the hanyou was too stunned to stop his lovesick friend. Pulling up her knees Kagome buried her face in her arms, "I'm never gonna find out who I am!" Miroku spun his friend away and turned to the damsel in distress, "You mustn't worry lady Kagome, we already knew about this whole thing, so from here on out you are going to learn everything there is to know about being a princess." Kagome let out a groan, "That's a lot to learn in a small amount of time," Miroku smiled warmly and ruffled her hair, "don't worry, we're here for you." A dizzy InuYasha then stumbled his way over and smacked Miroku with such a force that the man ended up eating dirt, "You pervert, you can't keep your mind clean for two seconds!" The color drained from Kagome's face, "Y-you were trying to seduce me?"

"Never let your guard down with this one, he knows every trick in the book." InuYasha shook his head when the honk of a horn drew everyone out of their thoughts, "ah, it's right on time!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the netherworld Naraku was passing the time hitting his head against the wall repeatedly, while Byakuya watched awkwardly from the sidelines, "you know, it might not be a good idea to do that Master. It messes with your head."

"I'll mess with your head!" The illusionist barley dodged the skull that was aimed for him, "Alright calm down, this is no time to get violent!" The blood-eyed man turned to his minion, "You're right, it's not like I'm on a time limit or anything." Naraku kept muttering so Byakuya began playing with a tiny origami swan, making it fly around his head before perching on his finger. During his game his master began watching also, then it accrued to him, "Byakuya!" the tiny swan fell to the floor with a thump, "you are going to help me this time."

InuYasha: What is your problem? You just let your stories sit and rot, what about 'When Life gives you lemons'? When are you gonna update that? Hmm? You're so lazy, even when you got the laptop back, you still didn't-!

SingingArtist: Are you vanting me to gas you?

InuYasha: O-O' …you need to lay off Hetalia…

SingingArtist: You need to shut up! Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't really been able to just sit down and write for a while.


	9. The Journey Continues

**I spy with my little eye something beginning with "update" and ending with me possibly being shot by people's brains. ; 3 ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters; I just like to use them as the puppets in my stories. BWAHAHAHA~ I'm so awesome.**

* * *

><p>Training was quite rigorous and on more than one occasion Kagome found herself collapsing on the hotel bed when the night finally forced Miroku to cease her studies. Kagome also found herself just about ready to throw in the towel and run away from this, but two things kept her going; The possibility of finding her real family and the knowledge that even of she did escape, InuYasha would find her and just drag her back anyway.<p>

So she pushed through, forcing herself to memorize hundreds of names and dates, keeping a stack of books balanced on her head while walking, and remembering the smallest of details about the Higurashi family. They even managed to get some horse riding in, though InuYasha wasn't fond of that idea and judging by the state he was in when they left, the horse wasn't either.

"Yo princess, you ready to board that ship tomorrow?"

Kagome groaned a bit into her pillow but turned to face him non-the less, "Ready as I'll ever be dog boy."

He growled at her nickname but carried on with packing their things anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me bout Sango earlier?"

Heaving a sigh, InuYasha turned to the girl, "We didn't know how you would react, so I just put off telling you for as long as I could."

"Aw~ were you looking out for me?" The hanyou blushed and turned his head away sharply, "Keh! Like I care about you, stupid, I just didn't want to have my head ripped off!" Kagome huffed agitatedly and rolled over so her back was to him, "Geez, would it kill you to say something nice for once?" She muttered mostly to herself, yet she heard a mumbled reply to her rhetorical question. "What was that?"

"I said you smell nice, alright? Dammit, are you happy yet?" His sudden complement caused the poor girl to go into a state of mini shock as she just blankly stared at her hardheaded companion. InuYasha was blushing quite furiously and was determined to look at anything that wasn't her.

"InuYasha?"

Still refusing to meet her eyes, he responded with a huffy, "What?"

"Thank you."

Surprised the half-demon couldn't stop his involuntary turn towards her. He swallowed thickly at the little smile that pulled at her lips and the faint pink that dusted her cheeks. Instead of answering, for fear that he would screw everything up, he nodded stiffly and bit the inside of his cheek. There was a beat of rather awkward silence, before InuYasha cleared his throat, "I, um, better finish getting the…stuff together." Kagome nodded, finding the ceiling suddenly very interesting, "Yeah, goodnight InuYasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

With that the silver haired hanyou retreated from the room, leaving a wide-eyed Kagome in his wake.

"He's never called me by my name before…" She muttered to herself before sighing and burying herself beneath the comforter.

無条件の愛

"This is so amazing!" Kagome leaned against the raining in order to fully enjoy the ocean breeze. A familiar snort sounded from behind her, "It's just a bunch of water, it's nothing special."

"InuYasha, you're such a skeptic!"

"What? It's true!" He relented and Miroku just shook his head, "Yes, to _you_! Kagome has likely never seen the ocean. So naturally she's going to be taken by it." The half-demon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He threw up his arms and began making his way to the lower deck.

"Hey, Miroku?"

Said man turned to Kagome, her back still facing him, "Yes, what is it?" He strode over to the rail as she began to wring her hands nervously, "Do you, um, do you really think I can impress Sango? I mean, I just," The girl sighed and brushed her bangs back in frustration before letting them fall back to their original place on her face. Miroku watched her silently before turning towards the water, "tell me Kagome, what do you see?" Kagome looked into the oceans surface, the water calm enough to make out their reflection and she gave a humorless huff, "I see a skinny little no body, with no past and no future." She slid away from the rail, "That's not what I see," she turned back to see Miroku now smiling warmly at her, "I see a fiery young woman, who has shone more authority to lead a royal court in a day and a half than most nobles do in their entire lives." He gently propped her chin on his index finger so she looked him in the eyes, the indigo irises never loosing their friendly gleam, "And I've known a my share of nobles, you see I used to be a traveling monk."

"More like a traveling thief." InuYasha huffed before soundly smacking his friend square on his head, "You don't even need the wrinkles to be a dirty old man Miroku." InuYasha gripped a fistful of the ex-monk's collar, "Hey now, I haven't done anything." He held his hands up in defense while his companion simply narrowed his golden glare, "No, but you were thinking it. Keep it in your pants buddy." He warned, dropping his hold on the man, "You wound me InuYasha, I only 'take it out of my pants' for Sango!" InuYasha huffed and took a firm hold of the poor girl's arm and guiding her to the lower deck, "Likely story ya pervert!"

Kagome blinked in shock, really? What was thing the second time he came onto her and she didn't even notice? This was getting downright ridiculous! "H-hey InuYasha where are we going?" she stumbled to keep up with the speed walking demon, who seemed to catch himself and stop completely, "Oh, I have something for you." When he began to walk again, Kagome was hot on his heels, curious of what the stubborn half man could have gotten her.

When they arrived in the small room they would be staying in, InuYasha went straight to the bags and pulled out a large box. After removing the lid and the item inside he turned back to Kagome who was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, "Here I got you a dress." The woman observed the clothing with interest; it was a simple sailor style dress, a green sailor's collar with a single white stripe and red tie. The rest of the gown was a starch white and the pleated skirt would travel just past the middle of her calves, Kagome began playing with the skirt and realized just how wide it was, she giggled, "you bought me a tent!" She then threw the skirt over her head, InuYasha looked through the neck of the dress in confusion, "Are you looking for something?" The woman met his gaze and smiled, "Well I could sworn I saw the traveling circus in here." The hanyou rolled his eyes and pulled back the dress, so it rested in his arms, and tossed it back to the girl, "Come on, just put it on." Kagome watched his retreating form and held the dress up to her, swinging the skirt around in a lazy sway.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapters and Short. ;A;<strong>

**Look who's back, back again? I am back, tell a friend! **

**Hey guys, Surprise I'm not dead! So~ yeah, sorry about the wait, holy crapola has it already been five months? Time sure does fly when you're having fun. In my defense, I had nearly this entire chapter finished a while back and then my mom took the laptop to Canada (who?) and she got it updated there and the guy basically whipped the thing of all the files I had written, so yeah. But I finally got around to updating, yay! Anyway my darlings, you know the drill. Like my new page break? It means "unconditional Love" XD  
><strong>

**Reviews are love and they help motivate me to continue writing!**


End file.
